Night to Remember
by BlastFromThePast34
Summary: When Kurt is going to New York tomorrow he didn't realize he would be kidnapped! When all the New Directions and his friends and family plan a party for him they might have to kidnaps him to make it a surprise, how will Kurt act when he finds out who kidnaps him? Will he let lose and party? Or even get drunk? Sorry bad at Summary's but don't want to give away the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Kidnapping?**

**_I make short chapters so if people dont like them I didn't have to put too much work in it. Hope you like it though, just wrote a story like an hour ago about Kurt and glee so you can check that out if you want too. Enjoy C:_  
**

" You sure this was a good idea?" Finn asked a little worried sneaking glances at the tied up boy in the back of the truck. "Ya he will forgive us once he knows why we are doing it." Puck implied, Finn and Puck them both stared at the boy who had his hands bound behind his back and a gag in his mouth followed by some sort of fabric used as a blind fold. They boy kept struggling by muffling protests and moving all about. Finn and Puck had realized that the boy didn't recognize them by their voice, so they didn't know what to expect when the blindfold came off.

FIFTY MINUTES EARLIER...

Kurt had thought of his night to be magical. He was suppose to leave for New York tomorrow and Blaine took him to the most fancy restaurant in Lima, not a big selection but Kurt thought it was cute. After they talked about Blaine visiting him in New York and Kurt coming home for the holidays while eating. For some reason Kurt thought Blaine was acting a little weird by being a little more secretive and quiet. Maybe he didn't want to explain his feelings about Kurt going. So he tried to ignore it so he could spend an amazing night with his boyfriend, Maybe the fun wouldn't end until he was with Blaine in Blaine's bed.

When Blaine payed for their food, Kurt tried to protest to pay but failed losing to the sap with honey brown eyes his phone went off. Blaine glanced at his phone then turned to a gaze, he then started acting a little funny. Kurt tried to not notice to give Blaine his privacy but if he kept this up Kurt would call him out on it. "Hey Kurt, could you take my keys and start the car? I have to call Cooper, he says it's important." Kurt didn't argue he simply took the keys with a smile and planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek. If he did it on his mouth Kurt didn't know if he could stop. He told Blaine "Okay, I will be waiting in the car for you" Kurt then left with a swing with his hips. Blaine tried not to stare and ignore the seductive tone in Kurt's voice that made him feel arousal.

When Kurt left the restaurant then picked up his phone and message Finn and Puck saying 'Plan in action, please don't hurt him that bad' Puck and Finn both messaged 'wont hurt a hair on his head intentionally, see you soon if plan works'.

When Kurt exited the restaurant he felt a feeling like he was being followed, he quickly pushed that feeling away to not scare himself. He then wondered why him and Blaine park so far away from the restaurant? But before he could finish that thought he was grabbed from behind and and had a type of fabric put in his mouth accompanied by a blind fold. He tried to fight them but they were too strong. Kurt estimated two people when he had his hand bound behind his back. But before he could struggle again he felt a force pick him up and hoist him over the mans shoulder. He was carried until the man stopped then. He then came in contact with a hard surface, not ruffly though. He thought it was a truck bed but wasn't sure until he herd the sound of a diesel starting then he was for sure.

As the truck started off he felt a mixture of feelings like angry that he couldn't spend his time with Blaine, Scared because he didn't know these people or he does and they are trying to prank him. He wasn't for sure though. Then questions flooded through his head, why me? What do they want? Did they take Blaine too? What if I never see Blaine again? Is this a joke? Will I ever see New York or my friends? Ever Again!

**TBC**

**_Felt like writing a story so I did tell me if you like it I will add more chapters and longer ones too. Have a good New Year!,_  
**

**_BlastFromThePast34_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_** Surprise!**

**_I didn't know if I was going to continue the story, and I have been really busy. But I did like how some people put nice reviews. So here as promised. Enjoy c;_**

When the car had had stopped Kurt was a little petrified. But a pang of anger was inside of him too. If he had a chance he would probably beat the living daylights out of who ever was doing this. When he felt someone taking him out of the truck he tried not to protest, so they wouldn't expect him to fight back. When the two men had stopped and the man that was not holding Kurt opened a door they had walked into it. Kurt was wondering why it was so quiet.

When he felt some one putting him down he turned to face the man even though he could not see him he sent a punch flying in the man's way. Kurt knew he hit his face because his hand started to hurt really bad.

"Jesus! Kurt what was that for?" wait, "Finn?" Kurt said when he some how managed to get the fabric out of his mouth. Plus he could have remembered that voice anywhere, he had to live with it. When his hands were undone he had taken of the blind fold to be faced with a bewildered Puck and a Finn who was holding onto his nose.

"Dude why did you do that? I think you broke my nose" Kurt could hear Puck snickering in the background. " You were the one that kidnapped me! and you expect me to just go along with it?" Kurt almost swore that Finn was going to say 'duh' but he kept it to himself. "Since were still on the topic of you guys kidnapping me maybe you can explain why?" Kurt did have a tone of annoyance in his voice because he thought he was going to have a wonderful night with Blaine and not to be sabotaged. " Well if you hadn't of punched me in the face I would have it already explained" Finn said still clutching his nose. "explain?" Kurt had added but then to be surprised all over again.

Before Finn could answer the house they were about to go in, which was Rachel Berry's when he had a better look at it had lit up from behind him with many people Kurt knew yelled "Surprise!". This was the second time in a hour that he had gotten the daylights scared out of him.

As he regained the color in his face he took a glance of everyone in the room. All the New Directions, Most of the warblers, and Blaine? Kurt then walked over to Blaine and said "you knew?" in a half hearten tone Blaine then said "Surprise?" he did look extremely guilty but before he could say any more Mercedes had piped up and said. " Sorry Kurt but Blaine can't have you for your whole last day here, you can do what ever you want to after the party." Kurt had then flushed at the thought. As he walked back over to face everybody and look at the decorations he started to say. "Guy's this means a lot to me and I hope you know I appreciate it". Most of the teen that were there said 'your welcome' in unison except for Brittany who said " we had to do something for are best dolphin ever before you swim away" many people were confused on what Brittany said but forgot about it when Santana yelled "Ya Ya enough with gushy feelings and lets have fun and get wasted" Kurt wasn't even surprised that Santana would say that.

As the crowd started to dismiss looking for music stereo and alcohol. Puck then disappeared into the crowd and Finn met up with Rachel still holding his nose while Rachel started to take care of it. Rachel's face kind of had a 'I told you so' look on it. Kurt just smirked at that. He was about to walk over and talk to Mercedes but Blaine walked over to Kurt carrying two cups in his hands and a apologetic look on his face. " I hope you know I did this out of kindness and love Kurt, also you friends were harassing me about seeing you." Of course Kurt would forgive him, plus he knew his friends could be crazy sometimes. As the party started Kurt took a look at Blaine and said " I forgive you Blaine it was a nice thing to do, just give me a warning next time? So I won't be crammed in a truck bed" Blaine face had lifted while he nodded saying "deal". Blaine had then held a drink out to Kurt," I got you a Coke, I know you don't like to drink alcohol so I got a beer" Kurt, before he could notice what he was doing and took the beer out of Blaine's and took a pretty good amount in. After a few disgusting looking faces Kurt gave he said, " It's my last day here until a while Blaine so I guess I could live a little" shocked as Blaine was he felt pretty happy that his boyfriend was letting loose and feeling like he would enjoy the party. As he took a swig himself Blaine set the cups down and gestured Kurt to the home made dance floor accompanied with a lot of his friends.

While both boys were dancing they didn't know what the night was going to bring. Talking to friends, playing games, and something a little more special.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRE**

**_If you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear.__  
_**

**_so there it is tell me if you want more I do have other fan fics, talk to me if you want anymore of that. Please review they are fun to read. c:__ , _**

**_ BlastFromThePast34  
_**


End file.
